


Sensational

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, sub Reader, vacu bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Sam introduces the reader to a new form of restraint that he has a feeling she’s going to enjoy…A/N: Fulfills the Vacu Bed square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 23





	Sensational

You almost raised an eyebrow at Sam when he showed you just exactly what he wanted to try out for your next play session. You hid it but your face must have scrunched up because he smiled, walking over and taking hold of your hands gently, a clear sign he wasn’t in dom mode and you were free to speak your mind.

“Do you remember that special bed I told you about a few weeks ago? You thought maybe that would be something you’d want to try out?” he asked.

“The suction bed thing,” you said, looking around him and at the sheet of black latex over a square bed frame.

“Yes. The vacu bed. You slide in between the latex and the bed, just like crawling under the sheets. I turn on the vacuum feature and the latex will conform to your skin essentially restraining you while I’m free to do as I please. Perhaps get your favorite buzzing wand and hold it against you, forcing you to take it over and over again until you forget your own name,” he said.

You stared at it, Sam tucking your hair behind your ear.

“There is a tube for you to breathe through,” he said. “I know this is a little more…advanced than our previous play sessions. I think we’re ready to take that next step.”

“When can we play?” you asked. “Tonight?”

“I had that law brief I wanted to review before work in the morning,” he said. You pouted, leaning up on your tiptoes. He smiled, giving you a nod. “I will let you get what you want only because we’re not in a scene right now.”

“I always get what I want,” you said, pecking a kiss on his lips.

“Yes you do, Mrs. Winchester,” he teased, tugging your hair out of it’s neat bun from work all day. “After dinner we’ll give it a go.”

This time when you entered your playroom, Sam was one hundred percent your dom. It was a simple thing at first, asking Sam to hold you down in bed one night because you liked how it made you feel. A year later, you were both into the thick of it and a whole lot more stress free from it, not to mention closer.

You didn’t say a word as you walked over to the bed, Sam nodding for you to slide in.

“How do I safeword if I need to?” you asked. Sam didn’t smile but he pressed a small remote in the palm of your hand.

“You’ll have minimal movement. I expect you to remain still but you will be able to press it with ease,” he said. “If you do, I end the scene immediately, understand?”

“Yes Sir,” you said. You slid under the latex sheet, feeling your heart rate climb. Sam ran a hand over your head, a rare act of gentleness for when he was in a scene. You found the tube for your mouth, nodding to Sam for a moment after you got used to breathing through it. The black sheet lay loose over top of you.

“Spread your legs,” he said. You did as told, the sound of a quiet motor turning on. The latex pressed down over you, becoming tight and keeping you back against the bed. You tried to move to test it out but really couldn’t do much than adjust only a little.

You wanted to arch your hips when you felt a vibrator be held against your clit, turned up on high. You couldn’t see a thing, couldn’t move a thing, and the pressure seemed almost too fast. Your orgasm built up within you quickly, exploding throughout you.

And the vibrator never once pulled away. Everything in you said to move, squirm from the sensations. But there was nowhere to go, nothing to do but take the pleasure.

You screamed through the next orgasm and the next that followed quickly after, quickly turning sensitive and wanting to beg Sam to stop. But you couldn’t and even if you had the chance to, he wouldn’t unless you safeworded.

And you weren’t there yet. If there was one thing you knew about Sam, it was that he pushed you but slowly. He might kill you from pleasure someday but tonight wasn’t going to be it.

After two more orgasms you felt the buzzing stop and the motor kick off. The latex peeled away from you, Sam helping you out of it and taking the tube out of your mouth. You couldn’t keep your eyes open, Sam pressing some water to your lips, forcing you to take a drink as you came back down.

“We’re done. It’s all done. You did so good, Y/N,” he said.

“That was intense,” you said, Sam kissing your forehead as he held the water bottle to your lips again. “M’okay. That was just…fuck.”

“Can I carry you upstairs and wash you up in the tub?” he asked. You nodded, throwing your arms around his shoulders. “Alright, little missy. Let’s get you cleaned up. You earned it.”


End file.
